lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbie's Dream Team
"Robbie's Dream Team" is an episode in the fourth season of LazyTown and the penultimate episode of the series. * Sportacus * Stephanie * Robbie Rotten * Pixel * Stingy * Trixie * Mayor Meanswell * Bessie Busybody * Bobby Rotten * Tobby Rotten * Flobby Rotten "Robbie enlists the help of three villains to get rid of Sportacus!" While setting up a trap for Sportacus and failing once more, Robbie decides to form a team of evildoers to help him in his plans and thus hires three "villains" from an agency. The assistants arrive shortly, presenting themselves as Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby Rotten. Soon, Robbie discovers they do not know a thing of what being a villain is about, so he tries to teach them through singing a song. Meanwhile, Mayor Meanswell, always attentive toward Bessie's slightest request, is having a hard time finding an apple she asked him for. Stephanie and Stingy, who happen to be around, quickly offer to bring him one. After many failed attempts to teach his new henchmen the principles of villainy, Robbie comes up with a new plan, he concocts an apple made exclusively of sugar and disguises himself as an old lady. As Sportacus passes by on one of his daily rounds, the "old lady" asks him to help her cross the street, to which he gladly accepts. As a reward, she gives him the "poisonous" apple, which makes him lose his powers and faint. Sportacus is brought to Robbie's lair and put in a small cage. Robbie then wonders how to get rid of him once and for all and decides to launch him out of LazyTown by using a cannon. He goes outside to make all preparations, leaving his henchmen behind to keep guard. While looking for the mayor's apple, Stingy almost falls from a tree. Stephanie manages to save him, but both wonder why Sportacus did not show up to help as he always does, which makes them suspect he could be in trouble. Soon, they discover Robbie setting up the cannon and learn about his plans while he is giving orders to his henchmen through his spying device. Back in Robbie's lair, the three henchmen get extremely bored for doing nothing and eventually they all fall asleep. Stephanie uses Robbie's spying device to send an apple down to the lair, which Sportacus finds and eats, regaining all his power. The henchmen wake up and befriend Sportacus when he tells them the benefits of doing exercise. He breaks out of the cage and they all go outside to play soccer. The timer on Robbie's cannon goes haywire and shoots before time, launching him through the sky. Sportacus and the rest notice this and go to the rescue. They manage to save Robbie by extending a cloth to catch him. Stingy arrives afterward with his car full of delicious apples, which they all start to eat. * This is the only episode without Ziggy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes